Una pluma
by mikan-chan18
Summary: una pqueña pluma puede cambiar nuestro destino corn y kyoko mal sumari lo siento es lo mas resumido que puedo ponerlo sin desvelar nada


**bueno primero de nada esto no es un fic realmente lo hice para una amiga como regalo de cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo para un trabajo de la escuela pero queria compartirla y como una amigas me dijeron que parecian corn y kyoko decidi subirla espero que les guste y que no se aburran mucho**

**ya que la subo aqui he de decir que los personajes que toman son inventado pero tienen una similitud con los de la autora de skip beat sin mas molestias que disfruten**

**Una Pluma**

Si tuviese que describir el momento en que inició este relato seguramente os diría que el comienzo es una pluma, una pluma pequeña, blanca y pura,

suave como el satén más delicado, liviana y esponjosa al igual que los clásicos bizcochos. Esta pequeña maravilla no pertenecía a ningún ave, ni a mí, ni a

otro animal cualquiera, sino que era propiedad de la persona más importante en mi vida tanto entonces como ahora.

Me encontraba caminando por el parque de enfrente de mi colegio, la lluvia caía inexorablemente, empapando hasta la fibra más pequeña de mi ser, él

porque estaba allí ni yo misma lo sé, simplemente dejé que el viento y el preludio del otoño me guisen a ese bello recinto en el que las hojas danzaban

por el suelo, formando intrincadas figuras indescifrables, y justo en medio de ese torbellino de colores un blanco cegador atrajo mi atención, siguiendo mi

naturaleza curiosa no dude un segundo en coger aquel objeto que se negaba a pasar desapercibido. De repente oí el aleteo de un pájaro, por reflejo di

un giro de ciento ochenta grados, puede que fuese el destino o simplemente coincidencia, pero ante mí no se hallaba un ave como era de suponer, sino

un hombre, un hermoso joven con enormes y poderosas alas, un ángel. Su cabello negro azabache caía sobre su rostro al igual que las ramas de un

sauce llorón, en la lucha de tapar unos ojos verde esmeralda que brillaban a través de la cortina de lluvia del mismo modo que brilla un diamante en el

centro de un montón de carbón, la proporción de sus rasgos faciales tan solo se podría describir como inhumanos y divinos, pues hablamos de una

criatura celestial, su torso, brazos y piernas desbordaban fuerza, ocultos por una sencilla túnica bellamente confeccionada, en un instante aquellas

piedras preciosas que se encontraban en el lugar de las pupilas pasaron de observar mi rostro a mirar con detenimiento aquel objeto que segundos

antes había recogido, esa pequeña cantidad de partículas que unidas formaban aquella perfecta creación vibraba como reconociendo a su dueño y

creador. De pronto una melodía indescriptiblemente hermosa invadió el aire obligando a toda criatura viviente a escucharla, suave y aterciopelada se

introducía por el cuerpo y nublaba las sentidos aquel que la contemplase apenas unos segundos, pero cautivadora y envolvente como era, simplemente el

mero echo de no prestarle atención hacia que te doliese asta en el fondo del alma-

-eso es mío- en un segundo el hechizo se rompió y volví a la realidad-

-lo siento yo no lo sabía si quieres te lo devuelvo-conseguí articular, débilmente y atemorizada me aproxime para entregar aquello que había encontrado

a su dueño, pero antes de darme cuenta de la situación el ya no estaba a veinte metros si no que se hallaba a veinte centímetros de mi rostro, me quede

paralizada, inmóvil, observando como lentamente acercaba sus labios a mi oído y susurraba-

-no importa, ahora es tuyo, quédatelo- dicho esto se separó de mi unos dos metros mientras yo permanecía congelada en mi sitio, agito con gracia y

elegancia las poderosas alas de su espalda alzándose del suelo dejando tras de si un susurro en el viento que voló hasta mi oído-

-nos veremos de nuevo pequeña- entonces el parque se sumió en silencio como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, la lluvia caía imperturbable y las hojas

seguían su mágica danza, pero allí en mi mano se encontraba una pequeña pluma blanca.

Pasaban los días y mi mente seguía embrujada con el hechizo que ese ángel había creado, durante el día pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en el parque y

al llegar la noche me sumergía en un sueño interminable donde corriendo por un largo pasaje de árboles intentaba alcanzar esa espalda alada tan

perfecta he inalcanzable, todas las noches lo mismo, despertaba sudorosa y agitada con la esperanza de abrir los ojos y encontrarlo allí, pero nunca

sucedía y cada vez que terminaba el sueño sentía que lago en mi interior se rompía en mil pedacitos esparciéndose en el aire. Una bella y tranquila noche

estrellada, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo sujetando entre mis manos ese pequeño milagro que me había dejado, rogando en silencio que se

materializase ante mí. Una vez sumida en los sueños me encontré en el mismo paraje de siempre rodeada de árboles en un camino infinito y allí en la

distancia se hallaba él, imponente y poderoso caminando hacia lo incierto alejándose de mí, desesperada al igual que cada día inicie una carrera inútil con

la esperanza de alcanzarlo aun sabiendo que eso jamás pasaría, de pronto observo aturdida que su avance se ha detenido, está a unos escasos metros

de mí, quieto, inmóvil, lentamente se volteo en mi dirección tendiéndome una mano cálida y gentil capaz de protegerme de cualquier cosa, intente alargar

el brazo para tomar aquello que me ofrecía, y en el justo momento que nuestras yemas se rozaron, la magia se rompió y desperté volviendo a la realidad,

pero esa vez él estaba allí, sereno, tranquilo y sonriente con la mano extendida hacia mí-

-te dije que nos volveríamos a ver no es así- su sonrisa pícara brillaba en la oscuridad, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que bajaron como ríos

caudalosos por mis mejillas, no hacían falta más palabras, ni ninguna mirada, tan solo un gesto, cogí su mano sin ninguna duda en mi interior y ambos

desaparecimos en la inmensidad de la noche dejando atrás solamente una suave y pequeña pluma blanca.

**FIN**

**espero que les haya gustado mi pequeño fic y que no se hayan aburrido mucho XD porfi dejenme sus reviews me arian muy muy feliz bueno una vez mas espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
